Containers used to store food and other items may include a sealable lid that forms a seal with the container to maintain quality and freshness of the food stored in the container. There are many different types of sealable lids. Some containers include a snap fit or friction fit lid to form a seal with a container. These lids can be difficult to secure to the container. Other lids include latches that engage the container to hold the lid to the container and maintain the seal between the lid and the container. Sometimes these latches can be difficult to operate. Also, for containers where the food is to be poured from the container, it can be difficult to design a lid that can easily open and properly seal against such a container.